The Art Of Breaking
by SouloftheKill
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are best friends, but a few secrets being kept ruins it all. Will they both have what it takes to fix their friendship and see what could become of them? SasuNaru
1. Turmoil

**FYI**Alright, here's my last attempt to start a story and keep it going. I need all my followers to help though through inspiration, and just forcing me to write. Please, I would love feedback, as long as it isn't fullblown bashing. Thanks guys :D

**Warning:** I'm hoping this will turn out to be a yaoi, but I might make a sequel to this. . . not sure yet. . . :/

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT, nor will I ever, own Naruto or any characters. I do NOT make a profit off this. The only thing I own is story line.

**FYI:** THIS IS JUST A SHORT OPENING TO THE STORY TO KIND OF SHOW YOU THE TURMOIL BETWEEN THEM. THE FIRST REAL CHAPTER WILL COME SOON. hopefully. . . .

* * *

Walking into the dark room, blue eyes fell on the smallest of light that was produced from the tiny lamp that was pointed down towards a sheet of paper. He looked up and at the man that was sitting there, filling it out with haste. The blond shut the door behind him, causing the man at the desk to jump a bit and turn towards the door. The blond could hear the small exhale of breath from the man. He walked over, patting him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, it's just me. Why are you up at midnight filling out an application?" he asked, bending forward to see the paper. The man shook his head, going back to filling it out. 'Typical Sasuke, not wanting to talk at all,' the blond thought, falling onto his bed. "Hey, you going to sleep tonight or not?" he asked, lifting his head to look at Sasuke.

"No, I've got a ton of things to do," Sasuke muttered, grabbing his trusty pills. The blond knew what those were for. He also knew that Sasuke needed to learn to calm down with the pills or he could die. The blond shook he head, getting up and walking to the desk. He smiled down at Sasuke, turning the small lamp off. "Why did you do that?! I need this job and if I don't turn it in tomorrow, I'm not getting it! You've been supporting us for long enough, I need to do some work too!" he stated, turning the lamp back on and grabbing two pills from the bottle. The blond grabbed his wrist, smacking the pills out of Sasuke's hand and turning the lamp off once more.

"No, you can finish it in the morning. We're only in college and the reason I've got a job is because it's kind of a family business. Now, you're not taking your pill tonight and you're going to go to bed before you kill yourself."

"You can't tell me what to do and I need these pills. These pills won't kill me, not taking them will kill me. How would you even know?" Sasuke objected, standing up. The blond smirked, looking up at the taller man. He walked to bed, Sasuke's pills in hand.

"Umm, I know because I'm kind of studying to be a doctor. Now, you'll get these back with in the month. Go to sleep. You haven't slept in a week and I'm really worried about you," the blond muttered, looking away. Sasuke just smirked, laying in his own bed.

"Fine, Naruto, be that way. If I fail college and never get a job, it's all on you for not letting me take my damn pills," Sasuke stated, letting his eyes close. He was out before he could even hear what Naruto had to say to him. Even though Sasuke knew the annoying blond was right, he can't listen to him. He has so much on his shoulders that if he slips, it's all going to tumble down and pile up on him even more and he'll suffocate under the pressure. Sasuke had already tried to kill himself over all the pressure his family was putting on him. He needs to outdo everyone and become the best, but with his older brother standing in the way, that won't get done.

Naruto smiled, glad to see his best friend finally sleeping. He hates when he has to stay up every night just to get everything done. And even when he gets things done, they keep piling up. Naruto knew that Sasuke was right, but Naruto cares too much for his friend to see him fail at everything and die from over dose or from lack of sleep. Naruto had caught Sasuke countless times trying to kill himself over stress, and Naruto could understand why, but he wasn't going to let him out that easy. Sure, they had just started college and things were really bad now, things were going to get easier. And as for Sasuke getting a job to help support them, Naruto wasn't going to let that happen. Sasuke already had so much he was carrying, he couldn't handle a job, even if he did only work a few hours a night for four nights. Naruto was fine with supporting them.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up to Sasuke at his desk finishing up his application. The blond rubbed his eyes, yawning. He then stretched his arms out, looking over at the clock. 6:14 am, great. Neither of them had to wake up till about eight, but of course Sasuke was awake so early. "What are you doing?" Naruto's voice called out, scaring Sasuke yet again.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" his weak voice asked. Naruto shook his head, not believing what he was hearing and seeing right now. He flung the sheets off him, stood up and walked over to the desk again. He grabbed the application, ripping it up. Sasuke stood up, staring at the blond like he lost his mind. Naruto stared him dead in the eyes as he took the little pieces and handed them back to Sasuke.

"No you didn't wake me," he said, casually. He turned his back to Sasuke, getting back in bed.

"Why the fuck would you do that?!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto looked over at him, confusion on his face.

"Do what? Rip up your application? Simple, you have too much going for you right now and I'm fine supporting us. You need to get back to bed. You're not going to your morning classes," Naruto informed, laying back down. Sasuke walked over to Naruto's bed, pulling him up by his shirt collar. "What are you doing? I said get to bed!"

"No, you're not my father, I'll do whatever I damn well please. You need to watch yourself, I don't care if we're friends, I'll beat the shit out of you if you do something like that again, understand?" Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes as if to dare him to backtalk.

"You couldn't beat the shit out of me even if you tried," Naruto smirked. He knew he had Sasuke down for the count then, he could tell by the look in his eyes. Sasuke let him go, heading back into bed and falling asleep almost instantly. "Good boy," Naruto muttered, falling back to sleep as well.

* * *

Eh, I guess it was ok, right? Well anyway, please review! It will REALLY help me out!!! PEACE!


	2. Change

Hola, chica's!!! (Maybe chicos!!) My very first chapter of my new story! I hope all my fans from my previous stories will enjoy this story, but maybe not. Anyway, I need to warn you all that this story may seem like it's pretty much coming to a close soon (at least that's what it seemed like to me) but I promise you, it's not. I will keep you on your toes though. I hope you all enjoy, and MERRY CHIRSTMAS EVERYONE! I will hopefully have a Christmas story up within a few days!

**Warning: **This story does contain shonen-ai (which is guyXguy). Don't like? Please don't read then! Thanks! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT, nor will I ever, own Naruto or any characters. I only own this story.

* * *

Naruto stared at Sasuke, watching him destroy his life because he was a stubborn bastard. Of course Naruto wanted him to work if he was that set on doing it, but this was college life, and since Naruto was ready and willing to support the both of them, the blond didn't see why his friend wanted a job so much if it was just going to kill him. Literally. He glanced over, looking at Sasuke's features. There were so many bags under the poor boys eyes, and with the pale skin, it was easy to see the boy got barely any sleep, if at all. Naruto was surprised every day that Sasuke didn't just die from exhaustion. He watched as the normally fit and strong willed Uchiha destroy himself every waking minute. Sasuke used to work out every day and eat healthy, but now he barely goes to the gym, maybe once a month, and he party's every weekend. He's losing himself in the wave of college life, and if he didn't get a grip soon, it was going to totally mess with him.

"Which class are we going to again?" the weak voice asked, breaking Naruto's thought process. He sighed. He had to do this every day with ever class. Since Sasuke was barely sleeping, his memory was shot also.

"You're going to Physics, I'm going to Calc, got it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stared at him blankly. Naruto shook his head. "I'll show you to your class," he muttered. He walked Sasuke to class, telling him not to fall asleep and that he had a test coming up in the class soon. When he walked passed the boy, he swore he could smell alcohol on his breath. He shook his head, looking back to make sure he went in the class. He turned back, running to his class right before it started. As his teacher lectured them about something Naruto wasn't sure about, he started thinking of their past relationships. He desperately wanted to be with Sasuke, but now the way he was going was going to kill the both of them. Sasuke just didn't know when to quit and let Naruto take over. He then began to think of the things that needed to get done tonight at work. While he was mulling that over, the bell rang and he hurried over to Physics to drag Sasuke back to their dorm so he can sleep for a while.

"Naruto, I don't need to sleep! I need to get to. . . My next class! Now let me go!!" Sasuke yelled, trying to get away from the blond. He knew he couldn't because he was so sleep deprived it wasn't even funny, so he let himself be dragged to their dorm and into bed.

"Now, I'm not going to my classes today and neither are you. I'm going to sit here, making sure you sleep all day and night," Naruto smiled, grabbing his books and laptop. He logged on, looking at Sasuke who was desperately trying to stay awake. Naruto set his laptop down, walking over to Sasuke's bed. "Baby, I cant sit back and watch you kill yourself, I cant. You just need a days worth of rest. . . Well maybe two, and then we can get back to doing what we normally do. I'm going to stay up getting our homework done so you won't fail, got it?" Naruto watched as Sasuke dozed off right there. He sighed, standing up and walking over to his bed.

"I hate how he does this to himself," Naruto muttered, beginning a report on medicine. He wasn't doing so well and he knew it. He also knew that it was partially because of his job, and partially because of Sasuke, but he wasn't complaining about either. He was ready for anything. He just had to make sure Sasuke wasn't up tonight, because he hadn't been at work for a while due to Sasuke, and everyone knew that. He waited till he received a phone call from one of his workers, complaining and telling him he needed to get there.

"Deidara, calm down. Sasuke's asleep now, I'm coming."

"GOOD! Because if you didn't show up tonight, everyone said they'd be after you! And you know how bad that is to go after a worker," Deidara screamed. Naruto held the phone away from his ear.

"I got it, Deidara. I'll be there as soon as possible," Naruto whispered.

"And don't forget the stuff," Deidara reminded, his voice low as well.

"Got it," Naruto nodded, hanging up the phone. He threw his jacket on, checking all pockets before sneaking out. He slowly shut the door, not wanting to wake Sasuke up and ran down to the entrance and ran to his car. He hopped in, driving off. He was shaking, but he knew he had to do it. He had to get the money to support the both of them, and sitting back while everyone else did the work wasn't really cutting it. He pulled into the parking lot, two men hopping in back. Naruto nodded, driving off once again.

"So, Uzumaki is finally back," a voice in the back mused. Naruto glared at the figure, pulling up a few yards away from the target point.

"Just shut the hell up, Sasori, and go disconnect the alarm system, will ya??" Naruto barked. Sasori, holding his gun up, got out of the car, unfazed by Naruto's outburst. Naruto popped the trunk, looked around before grabbing a few things and getting back in the car. He first threw his black cloak on with the little red clouds, and then he grabbed the guns from his orange jacket and threw them into his black one. Sasori walked back, telling them everything was clear. They nodded, getting out of the car calmly and heading up to the bank. They snuck in through the back by Deidara's explosives. Naruto walked in, Sasori double checking to make sure he also clipped the cameras, and got the money out of the safe. He walked back, nodding to the other two as they calmly walked back to the car and pulled away as if nothing happened.

"Alright, so next week we hit up the whore house, right?" Naruto asked. They boys in the back cheered. They knew that the whore house was the best place to score and they just couldn't wait. Naruto handed out each guys earn of money and dropped them off in the same parking lot. He nodded, driving off back to his dorm to be with Sasuke.

As soon as Naruto pulled up to the parking lot, he saw the cops. He froze, thinking they found him until he saw them carrying out a different guy for theft. Naruto was smart enough to change from his black cloak back into his orange jacket. He got out of the car, approaching an officer calmly.

"Officer, what's going on?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Just your run-of-the-mill robbery. The guy broke into a dorm two nights ago and we were notified of him this evening walking around suspiciously. No need to worry about son, just head on up to bed," the officer patted him on the shoulder. Naruto thanked him, walking off up to his dorm. When he got there, he was met with an angry Sasuke.

"Where the hell were you? I thought that was you they booked!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto walked up, covering his mouth and telling him to keep his voice down.

"Why would they want to arrest me?" Naruto asked, gently letting go of Sasuke. Sasuke just stared at him.

"Oh, like I don't know where you work!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto paled, he thought Sasuke had no clue about anything, but Naruto tackled him, shutting the brunette up.

"How did you find out??" Naruto asked.

"Oh come off it! I smell the perfume on you every time you 'go to work'! I know you work at that whore house not too far from here and that's how you make all your money!" Sasuke growled. Naruto got up, glad he didn't know where he really worked.

"Well, you found me out, did you? So what if I work there. I need to go back next week," Naruto smirked, knowing that would piss Sasuke off even more.

"Oh yeah? Well guess what, I'm going with you and applying." This time it was Sasuke's turn to smirk. Naruto paled once again. He didn't know Sasuke would want to even think about working there, he was bluffing. Yet, Naruto knew that Uchiha's don't bluff.

"Fine, work there if you want. I have no say in anything," Naruto ground out, hopping into bed. He threw the covers over himself, wanting desperately to go to sleep. He knew he wouldn't though, with Sasuke up now, but he could at least try.

* * *

The alarm rung, waking both Naruto and Sasuke up. Naruto hit the snooze button, wanting a extra few minutes of sleep when Sasuke walked over, sitting on his bed. "What do you want??" Naruto asked, sleepily sitting up. Sasuke fidgeted for a few seconds before he started to speak.

"I uhhh. . . I'm not mad at you for working at that place, I'm not. I was just a little outraged that you wouldn't even tell me at all. I thought we were best friends and best friends tell each other everything, right? So why hide where you worked?" Sasuke asked, looking Naruto in the face. Naruto blinked, smiling.

"I'm sorry, I know I should've told you, but I didn't. Now that it's out there, do you really want to work there?" Naruto inquired. Sasuke shook his head, kissing Naruto's forehead.

"Nah, I don't really want to work there. I just hope you find a way out someday and I know me being unemployed and all is putting the pressure on you to work more to support us. I promise you that I'll find a job soon enough and you can quit yours," Sasuke smiled, getting up off Naruto's bed. "You know what? I think all that sleeping has done me good and I can go to classes today. What do you think, Naruto?"

"Come here," the blond ordered. He checked out Sasuke's reflexes, his pupils and the bags under his eyes. He then did a couple random tests, nodding his head afterwards. "Yeah, you should be fine, but you have to promise me that you'll sleep every night and stop worrying about everything, alright?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded, leaning down to kiss the blond.

"I promise," Sasuke whispered. He walked over to the dresser, pulling his clothes out. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back in 5," he stated, walking out. Naruto nodded, getting up himself. He grabbed his laptop, quickly logging on. He found that Deidara was on so he brought up a message.

_Dei, I can't come into work for a while. Gotta make sure that Sasuke's alright and that he doesn't follow me, got it?_ Naruto sent it off, receiving a message instantly.

_Uzumaki, you better not let us down. I understand you're studying to be a doctor and all, but right now, you work with us and we can't have you like this all the time. You need to start picking up some slack. _Naruto received. The blond, now a little pissed, sent a message back.

_You should know that you work under my command since my father left that company in charge of me. I'll run it however I damn well please. Now, I've got to get off before Sasuke sees this. I'll meet you next week._ Naruto logged off, not even waiting for a response. Sasuke walked through the door a few seconds later, his towel over his shoulders and his hair dripping wet.

"Looks like I gotta work next week, Sasuke," Naruto informed, placing his laptop on his desk and grabbing his clothes. Sasuke just nodded, grabbing a comb and combing his hair straight. "Why do you do that, knowing that by the time it's dry it'll look like a ducks butt?" Naruto asked, smirking. Sasuke threw his used towel at the blond, hitting him in the face.

"Because I TRY to keep it under control. All you do is let it air dry." Naruto shrugged, taking it as Sasuke's win.

"I'll be back in a little while. Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone," Naruto smirked again. Sasuke grabbed him roughly, capturing Naruto's lips for a quick kiss. "What was that for?" Naruto asked.

"Because I can. Now hurry up before your late to Calc," Sasuke barked. Naruto walked out the door, flipping Sasuke off. The older man just laughed, getting his things together. Naruto shook his head, walking into the shower room to start his day.

* * *

Naruto, now sitting in Physics, started staring off into space and decided to send Sasuke a little text. _I miss you. :( _he sent. He got a text back a few minutes later saying, _What are we really? I mean, we can't be a couple now, right?_ Naruto sat there, wondering the same thing. What were they?! He honestly had no clue what so ever. He knew that they both wanted to be with each other, but somehow it wasn't working out whenever they got together. Maybe if Naruto quit his job and got a new one? He knew that could never happen because they would have his head if they did. He wanted to move to America, but he knew that as soon as he did, they would be able to track him in no time and kill him. He would just have to hide it from Sasuke and maybe start the relationship again.

_Well, what do you wanna be?_ Naruto sent. He then waited, listening to his teacher drone on about forces and everything else that was going on when his pocket vibrated, alerting him he received a text. He flipped it open, reading what Sasuke sent.

_Well, I kind of want to be a couple again, now that I know what your job is. Is that alright with you?_ Naruto smiled. That little idiot believed every word he had said. Which also got Naruto thinking, what if he did stop this business and started working at the whore house? It probably made more, and since prostitution was legal in his part of the town, it wasn't going to get him caught. Yeah, that could probably work.

_Then it's settled. We're officially a couple :)_ Naruto sent. He sat there smiling until the end of the period. Once the bell rang, he darted out of the class to go meet up with Sasuke. He was glad that things could finally work out between them. Now that Naruto was going to quit his "business" and go make more money, he didn't have to worry about anything. Then, his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, expecting it to be Sasuke. It was none other than Sasori. Naruto swallowed, he knew this wouldn't be good. Finding a deserted place, he hid there, answering his phone.

"Hello, Sasori," Naruto answered with confidence. Sasori grunted, showing Naruto he was not pleased.

"Naruto, we need to have a meeting tonight," Sasori ordered. Naruto growled. HE was in charge of the place, not them!

"You know what, Sasori, I've had it with that 'business' and I've had it with all of you. You are all relieved of your jobs. Please inform everyone of this and if anyone comes after me, I have no choice but to kill you," Naruto threatened, hanging up the phone. He leaned back against the wall, scared to death. He knew he would never live this down. He perked up, hearing Sasuke calling out his name.

"Sorry, had to take a call real quick. I've got some important news, we're moving to America," Naruto informed, a smile on his face. Sasuke sat there, staring at Naruto with scared eyes.

"Why, what's going on?" he asked. Naruto just shrugged.

"Nothing really, I just was thinking about moving to America for quite a while and now I feel this is the right time. Everything else is changing so fast, and I think it's because of the place where I work that we weren't a good couple, but now everything is going to change. Are you with me?" Naruto asked, his eyes pleading Sasuke.

"I'll follow you wherever you wanna go," Sasuke muttered, pulling Naruto in for a kiss. Naruto smiled, knowing that everything was soon going to be ok.

* * *

Well, I hope this was good. Reviews?? :)


	3. Truth

Short chapter, I know, but it's packed with info! I just found a good place to stop. I'll try to make it up in the next chapter, but I'm not too good with lengthy chapters. . .

**Warning:** This story contains shonen-ai/yaoi. Please, don't read if you don't like.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT, nro will I ever, own Naruto or any characters. I just own the story.

* * *

Standing in the airport, Naruto was constantly checking everyone around him in case it was someone from the former Akatsuki. What he didn't see was that Sasuke kept staring at him. Finally, the raven had enough and he stopped in his tracks, grabbing the blond who kept walking off. "Alright, spill," Sasuke demanded, crossing his arms. Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned. He knew that Sasuke had seen him checking everyone, but he wasn't about to confess what was going on right now.

"I mean, you're looking around constantly to find someone. Who is it?" Sasuke stated. He was worried about the boy and unless Naruto was willing to tell him what was going on, he couldn't help the blond at all. Naruto just shrugged and grinned sheepishly. He started rubbing the back of his head, something Sasuke knew he did when he was nervous.

"Look, I'm just a little scared that we're moving away from my hometown. I want to take it all in one last time," Naruto confessed. He knew that was mostly a lie, but it was a little true. He would miss this place a lot, even though Sasuke would never know how much.

"Well then, let's not move to America, let's stay here and be happy," Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist and kissing him on the forehead.

"But. . . I'd be happier at America. Land of the free and home of the brave, ya know? I just. . . I'm just going to miss this place is all. I mean, my parents are buried here and their business is right here. I've told all the workers they've been relieved from their jobs and I know some of them are unhappy about it, but it's what I want and we all knew it would happen sooner or later. Come on, let's not stay here. We're going to miss our flight." Naruto smiled up at Sasuke, pecking him on the lips. He started walking off, leaving a very confused Sasuke standing all alone.

"Wait. . . I'm sorry, I know you were working at that whore house, and I know you had a family business. . . Is the family business the whore house?" Sasuke asked, finally connecting the dots.

"No, I just worked at the whore house to pick up a few extra bucks so that I can support us. Look, it's nothing to worry about now, let's just go." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist, pulling him onto the plane. Sasuke knew that things didn't add up, and he was going to investigate as soon as they got to America.

* * *

"God, don't you just love being on planes, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking out the window. They were already in America; they were just waiting to land in Iowa. Naruto knew of the little state and he loved it, so that was where they were staying for the time being. Plus, he kind of had a relative there.

A voice came on the speakers telling everyone to prepare for landing. Naruto and Sasuke put everything away, buckling up as they made their decent. They landed in the Des Moines airport shortly after the announcement. Naruto, looking at all the snow falling, was excited to finally see his grandparents after so long. He jumped up, grabbing his stuff and waited for Sasuke, who quickly grabbed his stuff and descended the airplane. In the airport, they wandered around, looking for Naruto's grandparents when they stumbled on them near the entrance.

"GRANDMA! GRANDPA!" Naruto exclaimed, running up and hugging the both of them. They, in turn, hugged him back, smiling and laughing. Naruto's grandmother had tears in her eyes when she looked up at Sasuke.

"And you must be the handsome boy Naruto has been mentioning to us. Sasuke Uchiha was it? I'm sorry, my mind is a little frazzled now a days. Get over here, Sasuke," she motioned. Sasuke smiled, giving them both a hug.

"My, you know how to pick them," Naruto's grandfather winked, nudging Naruto in the side with his elbow.

"Grandpa, you're such a perv!" Naruto exclaimed, causing his grandfather to laugh. "Oh, I almost forgot, Sasuke, this is my grandmother, Tsunade. And this is my grandfather, Jiraiya. Don't mind him though, he's just a pervert," Naruto stated, glaring at his grandpa. Sasuke stood back, smirking at how red Naruto's face was getting.

"Forget about Jiraiya there, lets start heading out. We've got a few hours to drive, so we won't get back until supper time," Tsunade told them. She started heading out, everyone following her.

"So, where do your grandparents live, exactly?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, they live in Clinton. So, it's about three and a half hour drive, but with gramps behind the wheel, maybe two?" Naruto questioned. The look on Sasuke's face was priceless to Naruto. "Oh, and in a few days, they're heading out to their vacation home in Arizona. Are you ok with us staying here? Or maybe leaving later?"

"Well, considering I'm not a fan of snow, let's leave with them." The look on Naruto's face almost tore a hole into Sasuke's chest. "Alright, I guess we'll leave later. It's not gonna kill me to stay here for another week or so," Sasuke confessed. Naruto's face brightened up, making Sasuke happier.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you!" Naruto exclaimed, making Jiraiya laugh. Naruto glared at him, causing him to laugh louder. "And from now on, I'm going by my fathers name, Namikaze, out of respect. In Japan I couldn't because there were people looking for me," Naruto explained. Sasuke nodded, now even more suspicious of Naruto's actions. He wasn't checking around everywhere this time, so that was good, but things weren't getting better.

* * *

"Alright, I don't know about you all, but I'm hungry!" Naruto exclaimed, hopping out of the car and racing into the restaurant. Jiraiya was right behind him, so Sasuke stopped Tsunade to ask her a few questions.

"Tsunade, I'm sorry, but I have a question about Naruto." Tsunade sighed, knowing this was coming. "Was Naruto involved in gangs in Japan? His actions are very. . . Unlike him," Sasuke pointed out.

"Well, I guess you could call it a gang, but Naruto's a good boy. Please don't let this info change your guys relationship at all." Sasuke shook his head.

"Oh, no Tsunade, things wont change between us. I'd just like to find out and help if possible," Sasuke informed. Tsunade nodded.

"Just don't tell him I told you, but his parents created this gang known as Akatsuki. They break into top places, stealing things and kill all who stand in their way. Well, unfortunately for Naruto, his parents died and all the members looked to him to run it. It was even written in his fathers will for him to own it. Anyway, they forced us to keep quiet about it, and they forced Naruto to join. So, since then, he's gotten so many crimes on his hands and every so often, he has to come here, during winter, and cleanse himself of it all. The reason he likes the snow so much is because it's pure. It's clean of everything and Naruto feels like he deserves to be the snow, but fate has led him to be nothing but dirt. The Akatsuki members are so wrapped up in what they do, they took down an innocent child with them. The only reason he wants his last name Namikaze here is because everyone knows him by Uzumaki and they despise the name so much. It's honestly not his fault for being trapped in the cycle, but no one sees it as that. They see him as a cold blooded monster. In the next few days he's going to change his whole look, so be ready for that. As for everything else, I'm not quite sure so you're going to have to sit him down some day and figure out the rest," Tsunade finished, patting Sasuke on the shoulder. "I know you can break him from this cycle, I can see it in your eyes. You look like Naruto's angle, someone to watch over him and make sure nothing bad happens to him. Now, I'm not pressuring you, but if you could break the horrible chains that bind Naruto to the Akatsuki, you'll be nothing but a hero to me, and not only me, but Jiraiya will grant you the world. Naruto needs this. The world needs this out of you, young man, and I know you can do it." Sasuke nodded, his eyes hardening.

"Of course I can. Thank you for the info, Tsunade." Sasuke hugged her, walking into the restaurant with her.

"What were you two talking about?" Naruto asked, fear in his eyes.

"Oh, nothing much," Sasuke informed, looping his arm around Naruto's waist. "She just asked about our relationship." Naruto smiled, snuggling up next to Sasuke. Naruto reached up, kissing Sasuke.

"I love you," Naruto admitted. Sasuke smiled, kissing Naruto's forehead.

"Love you too, dobe."

* * *

See, short, but good right? Reviews?? :D


End file.
